


一片披萨能钓到一条人鱼吗

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other, merman Dante, 产卵/鱼籽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 尼禄钓到了一条贪吃的人鱼但丁。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 清水部分

尼禄路过披萨店，驻足片刻后他还是进去买了一盒，没有橄榄，为了但丁。  
一只喜欢吃披萨的人鱼，听起来多么奇怪。

他和但丁相遇在几个月前，一段不堪回首的往事。作为一位被收养的孤儿，他与养父母一家正常地在假期去海边游玩。而即使已经上了大学，叛逆期未过的尼禄依旧特立独行地独自跑去偏僻沙滩，又悲惨地遇上狂风大浪，恰好被但丁所救。  
这一切都太过童话，以至于最初尼禄都怀疑在岸边陪伴自己的男性人鱼真示的意图。毕竟他从未见过这种生物，而为数不多的海洋传闻则是他们会将人类拖下水，蚕食殆尽。  
他半狐疑半感激地问这只传说生物是否需要什么报酬。在得到肯定的回答后尼禄忧心忡忡，却被拜托去带回一种片状的食物，是一层松软的底上面铺着各种食材。  
尼禄困惑不已，最终在人鱼不厌其烦地描述里领悟这个食物就是披萨。而这位海洋生物是在风暴来临时尝了仓皇逃窜游客落下的一片，从此念念不忘。当然他不想在众多游客面前露面，而正好捡到的这只两足的陆性动物可以给他再带一份。  
人鱼告诉尼禄，他的名字叫但丁。  
于是诚实守信的尼禄在傍晚借口出来散步，买一份披萨，回到老位置。  
但丁还在那等他，斜卧在礁石上，漂亮的暗红色鱼尾不断拍打水面。他像只嗅觉灵敏的狗，在尼禄还没走进时就猛吸一口气，惊喜地转过头来。  
“我还以为你不会来了。”但丁伸出手，迫切地接过披萨盒，打开瞬间的表情仿若一位得到了心爱玩具的幼童 “它原来是圆的，我还没见过完整的。”  
他迅速拈起一块披萨，咬了一大口，尼禄都有些担心他是否会被噎着，“我向来说话算数，你可以慢点吃。”  
但丁突然皱起眉头，咀嚼速度变缓，几秒后他噗地吐出一块东西，是一片橄榄。  
“我记得上次没有这个东西…”但丁低头，开始动手扣掉橄榄。  
等清理完那唯一令鱼讨厌的食材后，他又开始大快朵颐，一边与尼禄聊起天来。  
他告诉尼禄，他的同族都是喜欢吃人类的，还会用相似的上半身来吸引猎物。但是但丁不喜欢吃人类，肉太腥血太稠，他只是勉勉强强为了生存而吃一些，本以为进食是海间最痛苦的事，直到尝到这个圆形的食物。“披萨”，尼禄提醒他。  
“你们的地盘，有很多披萨吗？”  
“是的，城市里有很多披萨店--就是专门提供披萨的地方。”  
“就是天天有披萨吃吗？啊，我也好向往陆地上的生活。”  
“哈，那你得先跟女巫要一双可以在陆上行走的双腿。”尼禄忍不住打趣。  
“没错！”但丁咽下最后一口披萨，兴致勃勃地答道，他把空盒子郑重地交给尼禄，跃回水中向他摆手，“希望明天还能见到你。”  
明天也要给他带披萨吗？尼禄揉揉鼻子，可谁叫他救过我的命。“好吧，明天见。”  
第二天端着一份新出炉、没有橄榄的披萨的尼禄没有看见那条闪闪发光的红色鱼尾，站在面前的是一个全裸的男人。  
"你..."尼禄忍不住瞟了一眼但丁的跨间，平平坦坦，没有任何性器官的迹象，不然他都要怀疑昨天的人鱼是一个梦。  
“我找了女巫蕾蒂，”他炫耀似地摆动长腿，“她施了法术。”  
一条不是为爱情而是为美食上岸的奇特人鱼。好吧，现在一点都不童话了。  
“你没有拿什么交换吗？嗓音之类的…”尼禄还是克制不住地去想记忆中童话故事的事情节。  
“哦，没有。她是我的朋友，而且我已经欠她够多的了，再多一点也没什么。”但丁摊摊手，又两眼发光地从尼禄手里拿过披萨。  
“那她是不是...漏了什么。咳咳。”尼禄有些尴尬，控制自己的视线不要往那个地方飘。  
“什么？”叼着半块披萨的但丁看向他。  
“就是...一般人类的两腿间会有性器官...”  
“哦？你们的性器官原来长在这？”但丁语气好奇，“我们一般不吃人类屁股这块儿。而蕾蒂，她是一只不吃人类的章鱼，她更没见过。”  
“好吧。”被当做一种食物来讨论让尼禄不寒而栗，“所以你怎么自己去内陆？”  
“什么？难道不是跟着你吗？”但丁理所当然。  
他救过你的命。尼禄哀叹一声，无法拒绝，这才发觉自己摊上了一个大麻烦，不知道现在再纵身跃入海中还来不来得及。  
最后尼禄把外套围在但丁腰间遮住胯部，领回酒店，又在家人们你终于出柜了我们好欣慰的视线里把他拉回房间。  
于是作为尼禄的“第一个男朋友”，但丁顺理成章地跟着养父母一家回到了内陆城市，又随着返校的尼禄入住他就近租的公寓。

尼禄走进公寓，本应该看到但丁大爷似得翘着腿躺在沙发上看电视（最初他还对这种能显示东西的平面讶异不已，不过他熟悉得很快。）。但是没有，但丁不在客厅，也不在厨房。  
尼禄轻巧推开自己卧室的门，看见但丁蜷缩在床上。即使平时尼禄跟他三令五申，一个合格的借宿者应该去睡沙发，也对着偶尔跑来蹭床的人鱼大发雷霆。可现在面对表现得如此脆弱的但丁，那股火气一下子就消散得了无踪迹。  
“你怎么了，但丁。”他走近床沿，把披萨放在柜子上。  
“只是有点累了，kid”但丁缓慢地扭过身来，他的额前汗珠细密。  
即使但丁确实比他大那么一两百岁，kid这个称呼放在平时也能让尼禄暴跳如雷，但不是现在。  
尼禄忧心忡忡，但丁已经离开海洋好几个月了，甚至除了平时喝水和洗澡之外，都不怎么接触水源。  
他担心但丁的身体是否会因此而受到损害，更严重--甚至死亡，总不会是变成泡沫吧。  
“你想吃点披萨吗？”尼禄小心地拨开但丁贴在面颊上的发丝。  
“不，不用了。”但丁长喘一口气，“你吃吧。我想我该再睡一会。”  
“好。”尼禄端起披萨盒，在走到门口时被但丁叫住。  
“我能和你一起睡吗，等你吃完。”他撑起半边身子，望着尼禄。看起来可怜兮兮的。在这几个月里，尼禄从来没有允许他同床共枕过。  
“当然。”尼禄实在没法拒绝，但丁大约有塞壬的血统。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：互攻嗷，非常互攻，同时互插的那种。

尼禄迷迷糊糊间察觉到有东西钻进睡裤--因为要和但丁一起睡而特意穿的--贴着大腿滑动，鳞片冰凉的触感让他整个人一颤，呢喃着睁开眼。  
入眼就是但丁的脖颈，稀疏的细密鳞片覆盖其上。他发觉自己整个人都被但丁抱进怀中，而钻入睡裤的，毫无疑问是但丁突然出现的红色鱼尾。  
已经严重到这种程度？但丁都变回原型了？  
尼禄不安地想着，抬起头发现但丁也在低头看他。“你还好吗？”  
“挺好的，就是...”但丁倒是语气轻松，他的鱼尾又耸动着前进了一点。细软的鳞片摩擦尼禄大腿内侧，让他战栗不已，还尴尬地发现裤档里的东西竟然有了反应。  
“我发情了。”但丁声线低哑，吐出的热气喷洒在尼禄额前，他又拉过男孩僵硬的手臂，拽着手掌往下摸。  
尼禄触碰到一个湿软的洞口，又被提着根手指强迫塞进去半截，感受里面紧绷的肌肉，但丁发出一声淫荡十足的低吟，惹得他羞红了脸。  
手又被顺着往下拉，摸到一根光滑的肉柱，形状与人类的不同。但丁的手掌裹着他的手掌，在这根人鱼的雄性生殖器上撸动几下。尾尖因愉悦而卷曲着盘绕尼禄的小腿。  
尼禄有太多问题想问，比如为什么你有两个不同的生殖器官，你为什么这么快就发情了。最终他说，“你们人鱼发情期是随便谁都可以吗？”  
“什么？”但丁有些惊讶，“你不是随便谁，尼禄。我们都一起生活了几个月了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“人鱼是独来独往的生物，他们只会和伴侣一起生活。并且只有在拥有伴侣后才会有发情期。”  
操，尼禄被这突如其来的告白打得措手不及。  
“那我该怎么做？”突然变成了伴侣级别，还是发情的罪魁祸首，尼禄心中涌动着责任感。“是我插入你还是反过来？”虽然尼禄没有被捅过屁股，但为了但丁他不介意尝试一下。  
“事实上，人鱼都是双性，所以我们交尾都是互操...”但丁试图缓解尼禄的震惊，“别担心，虽然以人类的构造来说有点难，但我有好好想过，是可行的。”  
你还幻想过？尼禄开始怀疑但丁是从什么时候开始打他的主意，“照你说的做。”

现在尼禄躺在床面上，双腿大开，而但丁那根又粗又长的阴茎正坚定而缓慢地挤入后穴。人鱼的性器与人类不尽相同，它分泌的前液更加粘稠润滑，几乎不需要再用什么润滑剂（当然尼禄的卧室里也没有），并且它是上细下粗，捅入的过程非常轻松，直到顶到肠结，尼禄才发觉自己被塞得有多满。  
“太长了，你这个怪物。”男孩揪紧床单，小声嘀咕，挺立的阴茎因为前列腺上的压力而吐出一小股透明的腺液。  
但丁遗憾地看了眼还没塞入的一小节，体贴地没有再动作，又伸手去握尼禄那根肉棒，对准泄殖腔，沉下腰腹将它吃进。  
他泄殖腔与阴茎的距离恰好合适，当胸膛相触时，在保持阴茎插入男孩屁股的同时，腔体刚好把肉棒全部含入，但丁轻吻着尼禄鼻尖，夸赞他性器的坚硬与滚烫，烧得自己水都多了些。鱼尾因为满足而摆动，尾鳍刮搔着男孩的小腿。  
嘶--尼禄深吸一口气，人鱼的雌穴太过紧致，温度却微凉，还悠悠地一下一下吸着性器。比他操过的任何一个炮友和飞机杯都来得舒服。而屁股里还被一根不凡的东西填满，一刻不停地碾着腺体。尼禄如果还是当初那个处男，怕是第一泡精水就已经交代了。  
但丁贴心地停了动作以让他适应，尼禄倒是不满足起来，他渴望更多的刺激。于是他推了推但丁的肩膀，轻声催促，“动啊，老家伙，你就这点能耐吗。”  
但丁眉头一蹙，"不要怀疑我，小鬼。想当年我可是驰骋海洋的种马，多少人鱼想跟我交配都没有机会。"  
“切，”尼禄嘲讽地话还没出口，就被突然又顶入一大截的阴茎操得一噎。光是肠结被龟头一磨，便梗住了半口气，他咬紧了牙关抑制滚在舌尖的呻吟，不甘在但丁面前示弱。却还是被人蠕动的穴肉绞得溢出半声破碎喘息，湿软的雌穴仿佛是专门为他的阴茎而生，夹得严丝合缝。  
他食髓知味地耸起腰，想把性器往更里送，寻觅着深处的热度和紧致，又像是要逃离快操进乙状结肠的人鱼阴茎。反而被但丁无奈按住胯骨，“别急，让我来。”  
但丁将更为丰满的乳肉压在尼禄胸前，拿自己艳色茱萸去挑逗那两颗粉嫩的乳首。男孩颤抖不已，极少触碰的乳尖被这样色情玩弄，不一会便也充血涨红，酥麻了半身。他软软地想去推开但丁，却被拽着手腕压在床头。  
人鱼把冰凉的唇贴于男孩脖颈，锐利的尖牙轻噬。即使知道但丁不喜欢吃人类，细微的刺痛还是让尼禄有些慌张，“我想你们没有做爱的时候吃掉伴侣这种习俗吧？”他打趣道。  
“没有。”但丁轻笑着摆动鱼尾，将阴茎吞的更深，“而且，我怎么觉得你更硬了。”  
不等尼禄回答，但丁就吻了上去，舌头因为变回原型而变得更加细长，卷着人类的软舌，甚至还有余长来骚弄男孩的喉口。  
尼禄被对方精湛的口技吻的喘不过气来，而这时狡猾的人鱼又开始了下面猛烈的动作。  
他已经被操弄湿软的后穴因为刺激抽搐绞紧，又被人鱼粗硬性器残忍捅开，甚至更内里的窄小甬道也被那逆力上顶而开拓。深处被摩擦到发烫，连着他下腹的情欲热源烧成一片，外焰撩烧着理智的边缘。  
但丁逼仄的穴道则是为这火又添了把薪柴，粘滑的内膜紧密吸附着肉棒，每一寸淫肉都在争相亲吻着肉柱，吞吐间只加剧了极致快感的堆积。也不知是海洋生物天生水多还是但丁的个人差异，生殖腔倒像是个被割开的蜜桃，没捅几下就漏出大股淅淅沥沥的骚水来，打湿了尼禄整个胯部。  
男孩把腿环在但丁鱼尾上，脚跟蹭着细腻的鱼鳞，在喘息的间隙里断续呻吟，却终于坚持不住了，“我...啊...我要射了。”  
“来吧，尼禄。你做的很好。”但丁细碎的吻落在尼禄额头。他伸出一只手去揉捏男孩肿胀的睾丸。  
尼禄尖叫着扣紧但丁手臂，把今夜的第一发精液泄在湿暖的泄殖腔里。在他恍惚得享受高潮余韵时，但丁也射进了他的肠子里。人鱼的精液更冷，冻得尼禄一哆嗦，倒是有些委屈地把头埋进但丁怀里。  
于是他俩就这么黏糊糊地睡着了。  
第二天醒来时，但丁的鱼尾自然又变成人腿。  
幸而是周末，两人在床上温存半晌，尼禄问但丁他真的是海洋种马，驭鱼无数吗。  
“骗你的，只有伴侣间才会做这种事。”  
“你没有过伴侣吗？  
“有很多人鱼向我求爱，但都是拿着我最不喜欢吃的人类心肝。一想到我要和他们一起分享这种难吃的食物，我就没了兴致。”  
“...”原来还是因为吃。

第四天，尼禄归家时，桌上多了满满一碗橙色的大颗粒鱼籽，旁边还放着几大提杂物。  
“你去了超市？”尼禄随口问道，拿起勺子舀了一口，鱼籽味道鲜甜可口，非常美味。  
“是的。”但丁懒懒地躺在沙发上，脸上盖着本杂志，身下盖着块毛毯，闭目养神。  
尼禄欣慰于但丁越来越家庭主夫了，吧唧吧唧把鱼籽吃完了。  
“好吃吗？”但丁掀开杂志，支起半身问他。  
“超好吃。你在哪儿买的。”尼禄意犹未尽地舔干净勺子上最后一颗鱼籽。  
“那是我生的。”但丁语气平淡。  
勺子叮当一声掉在了地上。  
“别那么惊讶。人鱼的受精率非常低，所以每次发情期我们会产很多卵。”但丁扯开毛毯，露出的是那条尼禄念念不忘的漂亮红鱼尾，鳞片下的泄殖腔又变得艳红，他用手撑开腔口，露出正溢着鱼籽的小孔，还流出一些诡异的清液，“受精的卵会被保留在子宫里，没受精的则是排出体外。鉴于我们俩有生殖隔离，我得把所有产生的鱼卵都排出来。”  
尼禄吞咽着口水，移开视线，“这要多久？”  
“两三天，本来我还愁这些卵该怎么办。如果你喜欢吃就没问题了。”但丁两指沾了点刚溢出的淫水，重新插进湿乎乎的小洞里，搅动出咕啾咕啾色情淫靡的声音，片刻后他掏出些清亮的鱼籽来，和刚才碗里的一模一样。他用挂满鱼籽的手指向尼禄勾了勾，“过来帮我，今天份的还没弄完呢，真麻烦。”  
尼禄红着脸走了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么面对神秘生物尼禄会这么冷静。


End file.
